


Old Nightmares

by AlienCupcakes13



Series: Andraste's Herald(s) [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Solas is a dick imo, The graphic violence is only there for a reference to a dead body, my inquisitor has a kid and i need to write about it more, the inquisitor has a nightmare but its ok bc cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: Im back from my abyss. Heres a story i wrote instead of sleeping about my quizzy having a nightmare about solas and cullen being the loving husband he is
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Andraste's Herald(s) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/326453
Kudos: 14





	Old Nightmares

_ Her bare feet pounded against the rough terrain. The sound of bestial growls and the sharp  _ **_snap_ ** _ of huge jaws came from just behind her. No matter how fast she ran she couldn’t get away. She kept running, still. Determined to escape the Dread Wolf. He wouldn’t take from her again.  _

_ “Mamae?!” _

_ She froze. That voice belonged to her son. Why is he out here?! _

_ “Cyrel?!” Marethra yelled, whipping around. No sight of her boy or the wolf. _

_ “Where are you, da’len?!” The fog seemed to thicken as she searched. _

_ “Mamae?! I heard a wolf! Help!” His voice came from everywhere.  _

_ “Come to my voice Cyrel!” She found herself unable to move as she heard a sickening wet crack that echoed through the trees. “Cyrel?!” _

_ She turned slowly. She knew what she would see but she looked anyways. Behind her in a nearly unrecognizable bloody lump on the ground was her son. “NO!” She rushed to his side, her hands coated in blood as she kneeled next to him. Her hands shook wildly as she ran her fingers over his blood-matted hair. His beautiful green eyes stared up at her, bloodshot and lifeless. _

_ “Marethra?” _

_ She snapped up, looking frantically for the next familiar voice. “Vhenan?!” She croaked, her tear filled eyes making it harder to see in the foggy abyss around her. _

_ “Mare-!!” Another sickening crack, followed by a solid thud behind her. _

_ “No… no no Creators no.” Time slowed as she turned to see the mangled body of her husband. “CULLEN!” She reached out to him with her left hand, pausing when she saw the raw stump suddenly in the place of her elbow. _

_ Her sobs rang out through the forest as the growls grew louder. “I’ll come for you, Inquisitor. The Dread Wolf will take you and everyone you love soon enough.” Solas’ voice echoed around her and she heard the pounding of the Wolf’s feet. She closed her eyes and braced herself, the wet heat of its maw surrounding her as it all went dark with a loud  _ **_SNAP_ ** _. _

She sat up quickly, holding her hand to her pounding heart as she screamed.

“Marethra?!” Cullen pushed himself up to her, gently pressing a hand to the small of her back. She jumped at his touch, spinning around quickly to face him. Her wild eyes searched him frantically, tears cascading down her cheeks.

“What happened?! Are you hurt?” Cullen slowly reached out to her once more, watching her carefully with wide, worried eyes.

She threw her arms around him, replying only in more sobs. Cullen held her head to his shoulder and rubbed slow circles on her back, shushing her as he rocked her back and forth. “It’s okay, my love. It’s all okay.” He held her until she calmed, placing kisses on her forehead as her breathing evened out.

“What’s wrong, Mar?” He placed a hand on her cheek as he pulled back to press his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, furrowing her brows. “It was just a nightmare. An old one I haven’t had in years.”

“You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to.” Cullen said reassuringly, moving his hands to rest on her waist.

Marethra wrapped her arms back around his shoulders, hugging him close. “It won’t help to keep it hidden.” She breathed deeply, his scent cementing her back into reality. “It was the Dread Wolf.  _ Solas _ .” She wrapped herself around Cullen, sitting in his lap and resting her head on his chest as she spoke. She did her best to focus on her husbands sweet smell.

“I used to dream about him chasing me through the woods when I was a child. This big black wolf. He never actually caught me but he always got close. I stopped having those nightmares as I got older. I thought they were done but after everything… I guess I have a reason to fear him again.” Cullen had begun running his hands through her hair, nodding along as she spoke. 

“He wasn’t just chasing me though. The Dread Wolf...” Marethra took a second, collecting herself as her throat tightened. “Solas killed you and Cyrel. He tore you up and used you as bait to finally catch me.” She whispered into his chest, letting out a shaky breath.

“I’m not letting a false god that can’t even keep track of a ball get any of us, Mar, and I know you definitely won’t either. You are so much stronger than he will ever be, old elven powers or not.” Cullen squeezed her close, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

The Inquisitor closed her eyes, pressing her own kiss to his jaw as she pulled him into another hug. “Ar lath ma, Cullen.”

“I love you too, Marethra.” He pulled them both back down to the mattress, keeping her close. 

She didn’t close her eyes for awhile. She listened to his breathing as it slowly evened out for what felt like hours, her head resting just over his heart. It’s calm rhythmic beat eventually sent her back to sleep with a content smile as she held the love of her life. 

_ Fuck Solas. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for any mistakes, I did my best!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are always welcome! 
> 
> <3


End file.
